ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyronite
Pyronites are a sapient fire-based species from the planet-like sun Pyros. Biology Pyronites are a humanoid magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red or brown rocks. Their feet have a slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Pyronites also have a second form, which resembles a human and they can switch forms at will. Except for Alan (who is a human/Pyronite hybrid), this second form has never been seen. Toddler-aged Pyronites are much smaller and thinner than child-aged Pyronites, standing at only about only a quarter the height of a child-aged Pyronite. Female Pyronites have more curved figures than males and their chests slightly jut outward. Their arms are thinner than a male's, their faces are longer and more curved and their flames around their heads are taller than that of a male. Adult Pyronites have much larger flames than younger Pyronites and they develop holes on their shoulders, where more flames erupt from. According to Matt Wayne, like humans, Pyronites can have zits, but they pop and are consumed by fire almost instantly. When infected with a cold virus, a Pyronite's fire turns blue. Powers and Abilities Pyronites can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from their bodies. They can enhance the fire in their hands for flaming punches and breathe fire. A Pyronite's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road. Pyronites can make their flames explosive. Pyronites can create a small fire board on which they can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards. Pyronites are capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of flaming rock. Pyronites can swim and use their powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. When an infant Pyronite has a temper tantrum, their fire is greatly magnified to the point that Gwen described it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it could flash vaporize the Fountain of Youth and destroy a large portion of the cave it was in. It's unclear is older Pyronites can do this. When infected with a cold virus, the Pyronite's powers are reversed, with their fire-bsed powers becoming ice-based, and their flames turning blue. In this state, they can project ice energy that can encase the target in ice. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or a fire extinguishing substance, the Pyronite's fire will be extinguished, though they can still heat up and reignite their fire within seconds of leaving the water. When under the effects of a cold, Pyronites become rather unhealthy and unwell. A Pyronite's fire attacks are useless against a Crabdozer. They are also preyed upon by Crabdozers. Pyronites are not completely immune to fire being blasts at them. Pyronites can accidently start fires if they are in contact with a flammable material. Due to their feet being made of fire, Pyronites can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors, such as carpet. Notable Pyronites *Heatblast (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) *Alan's genetic donor *Mr. Albright *Pyronite audience member of the Megacruiser 'Pyronite Hybrids' *Alan Albright (½ Human ½ Pyronite) *Heatbat (½ Bat ½ Pyronite) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Pyronite, 10/11 various) *Psyphon (½ Psyphon's species ½ Pyronite; temporarily) 'Prototype Omnitrix/Biomnitrix Fusions' 'Prototype Omnitrix' *Diamondheat (½ Petrosapien ½ Pyronite) *Frankenheat (½ Pyronite ½ Transylian) *Heat Arms (½ Pyronite ½ Tetramand) *Heat Jaws (½ Piscciss Volann ½ Pyronite) *Heat Matter (½ Galvan ½ Pyronite) *Heat-Snare (½ Pyronite ½ Thep Khufan) *Heatbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Pyronite) *Heatchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Pyronite) *Heatfly (½ Lepidopterran ½ Pyronite) *Heatfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Pyronite) *Heatgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Pyronite) *Heatmutt (½ Pyronite ½ Vulpimancer) *Heatvine (½ Florauna ½ Pyronite) *Heatwolf (½ Loboan ½ Pyronite) *XLRHeat (½ Kineceleran ½ Pyronite) 'Biomnitrix' *Big Heat (½ Pyronite ½ To'kustar) *Diamondheat (½ Petrosapien ½ Pyronite) *Echoheat Echoheat (½ Pyronite ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenheat (½ Pyronite ½ Transylian) *Gravaheat (½ Galilean ½ Pyronite) *Heat Arms (½ Pyronite ½ Tetramand) *Heat Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Pyronite) *Heat Goop (½ Polymorph ½ Pyronite) *Heat Rigg (½ Planchakule ½ Pyronite) *Heat-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Pyronite) *Heatchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Pyronite) *HeatDitto (½ Pyronite ½ Splixson) *Heatfrag (½ Incursean ½ Pyronite) *Heatfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Pyronite) *Heatgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Pyronite) *Heathopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Pyronite) *Heatmech (½ Nanochip ½ Pyronite/¼ User's species ¼ Nanochip ½ Pyronite) *HeatMix (½ Pyronite ½ Atomix's species) *Heatmungousaur (½ Pyronite ½ Vaxasaurian) *Heatodactyl (½ Pturbosaurian ½ Pyronite) *Heatodrillo (½ Pyronite ½ Talpaedan) *Heatpick (½ Pyronite ½ Toepick's species) *HeatRG (½ Prypiatosian-B ½ Pyronite) *Heatrot (½ Pyronite ½ Gutrot's species) *Heatrout (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Pyronite) *Heatspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Pyronite) *Heatsquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Pyronite) *Heatwork (½ Chronosapien ½ Pyronite) *Heatworst (½ Atrocian ½ Pyronite) *Pesky Heat (½ Nemuina ½ Pyronite) *XLRHeat (½ Kineceleran ½ Pyronite) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) [[Dimension 23|'Dimension 23']] *Charcoal Man (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Pyronite) 'Protector of Earth Timeline' *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Pyros Category:Species with Pyrokinesis Category:Species with Fire Blasts Category:Species with Explosive Fire Blasts Category:Species with Lava Projection Category:Species with Fire Absorption Category:Species with Cryo Immunity Category:Species with Propulsion Flight Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Form Switchibility Category:Species with Ice Energy Blasts (when infected with a cold virus)